Ella
by Rokers182
Summary: Después de 17 años Ciel vuelve a Londres pero no esperaba encontrarse con ella


_**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Yana Toboso**_

_17 han pasado desde que ciel se transformo en un demonio y tuvo que irse junto con sebastian hacia una nueva vida, durante 17 años ellos han vivido en el infierno, en una mansión bien cuidada y de un aspecto lúgubre. Como un perro fiel su mayordomo le sirvió aunque sus ojos mostrasen el desespero la ira i la decepción de no haber comido tan magnífico manjar que era su alma… que desperdicio…._

_El conde ciel Phantomhive murió y todo lo que el poseía se quedo en el pasado, junto con su mansión, sus sirviente, sus amigos y su familia… el ahora era un ser inmortal, y no necesitaba de eso, por ello hoy volvería a Londres solo para recordar viejos tiempos._

Sebastian apresúrate no perdamos el tiempo- ciel dijo encaminándose por las calles de Londres

Yes, my lord- fue la respuesta seca que salió de los labios de su mayordomo….

_Seca…_

_Secos… ellos estaban secos… su relación estaba seca… aquel vinculo especial que compartían se rompió hace mucho tiempo… odio y desprecio era lo que mantenía a amo y mayordomo juntos…_

El pequeño conde paro de caminar por uno segundos, aquella respuesta le dio una pequeña punzada en el pecho, aunque después de todo el debería estar a acostumbrado a ese tipo de respuestas, el solo era una pequeña carga para el demonio mayor….

Sebastian ve y busca un lugar donde podamos quedarnos esta noche es una orden- fue lo único que le dijo el conde antes de entrar en un café de la ciudad. Y como todo mayordomo Sebastian fue hacer lo que su amo le ordeno…

"_Es una pena que esta haya acabado así, pensé que lograría morir después de cometer mi venganza pero creo que no fue si, y ahora estoy condenado a vivir junto con un demonio que me odia mas hay de lo imposible" __con mucho pesar esos fueron los pensamiento del ex conde que miraba por la ventana de aquel establecimiento hasta que un bella mujer entro y llamo su atención…_

Era una mujer muy bella, con un cuerpo con curvas delicadas, cabellos dorados largos y bien cuidados, una piel pálida como la porcelana, pero lo que más le llamo su atención fueron sus ojos… verdes como las esmerarlas pero sin brillo… sus ojos estaban muertos… opacados por la tristeza y llenos de dolor…

"_Ella es hermosa, pero me recuerda a alguien…. ¡Me recuerda a lizzy!" la sorpresa no se hiso esperar en el rostro del joven ex conde… "¿será ella? No, no puede ser ella, sus ojos no son los mismo que yo recuerdo" _mil y un pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de ciel en ese momento hasta que oyó una voz llamar a la mujer que llamo su atención.

My lady vendré a recogerla dentro de media hora- le dijo un hombre de traje negro, con una edad entorno de los 50 a 60 años, con voz elocuente a la bella dama que estaba sentada a 2 mesas de ciel

Leon llame lizzy, depues de todo tu y yo nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo- respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos al hombre que estaba frente.

si my... lizzy- respondio el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa antes de retirar del local

_¡era ella!_

_Era Lizzy, su Lizzy, era aquella joven que sin importar que, siempre intento hacerlo feliz, era ella, aunque la alegría que siempre transmitía había muerto, ahora era una mujer hermosa, con movimientos elegante y llenos de gracia... La tía Frances debería estar orgullosa en lo que su linda niña se convirtió..._

_Lizzy... su prima... su amiga... su hermana... era ella quien le hacia recordar el pasado... aquello lo que una vez el fue... ella le recordaba la sonrisas sinceras y llenas de alegría que ellos compartieron en su infancia antes del infierno comenzar..._

_Ella era esa linda y tierna joven que siempre estuvo a su lado, quien utilizaba zapatos infantiles por el... mientra el quería ser una adulto, ella permanecía niña... ella que hacia cualquier cosa por la sonrisa de quien amaba... ella se escondía de tras de una apariencia frágil e inocente por que el tenia miedo de mujeres fuertes... el era débil, y ella lo protegía por que lo amaba... era ella su Lizzy... Su niña que fue linda y tierna hasta el final..._

_Ella era una princesa que esperaba por su príncipe azul... Y el era su caballero de brillante armadura, su héroe... su todo... _

_pero no no fue así, el no esta junto a ella... el no es su príncipe... el no es su marido... el no es su todo... esa sonrisa de cristal que adornaba su rostro fue rota por el... el mato a su lizzy _

un fuerte dolor en el pecho hizo que ciel se estremeciese, lagrimas se esteban formando en su ojos ojos azules, cuando vio como un hombre se sentaba junto a ella y le daba un tierno beso en sus labios... sin llamar la atención salio rápido de ese café y fue a buscar a sebastian...

con paso veloz recorrió las calles de Londres sin parar mientra que la lluvia lo acompañaba en su dolor.

y por primera vez maldijo como nunca a ese demonio...

maldijo el contrato...

maldijo su estúpida venganza...

por que lo mas importante que tenia, lo había perdido... el la había perdido...

** ¡espero que sea de su agrado!**

**por favor dejen comentarios, es muy importante para mi la opinión de ustedes**

**muchas Gracias por leer.**


End file.
